The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Jomaribryan's version)
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was an American Saturday morning cartoon television series produced by The Walt Disney Company, which was inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories for children and people of all ages. Overview The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first aired in 1988 on Disney Channel. The show moved to ABC in the fall of that same year. After production was over in 1991, reruns continued to air on ABC until September 4, 1993. In 1996, when Disney took over ABC's One Saturday Morning programming, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was brought back in reruns, in which it aired until One Saturday Morning became ABC Kids in 2002. The Disney Channel began airing the series on October 3, 1994, and continued to air until September 1, 2006. The show also aired on Playhouse Disney from 1999 to 2006, as well as on Toon Disney from the channel's launch in 1998 until 2008. In the U.K., the program aired from 2000 to 2011 on Playhouse Disney. The show is currently airing on the Disney Channel in Czech Republic (in the Disney Junior block), Germany, India (also in the Disney Junior block), Russia, and Turkey, as well as on Disney Junior in Turkey. In 1989, this show was paired with Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, and titled Disney's Gummi Bears/Winnie the Pooh Hour. In some countries outside of the U.S., notably Denmark, Poland, Russia, have aired this show on their versions of The Disney Afternoon (known as Disney Sjov in Denmark). It's one of the various shows not to air on the Disney Afternoon block in the U.S. but has aired in Disney Afternoon blocks in other countries. Cast of characters * Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell in seasons 1 and 2 (except in King of the Beasties episode in season 1), 3 episodes of Season 3 and later returns in Christmas Too, and later Jim Cummings in the episode King of the Beasties in seasons 1, 3, (except in Oh, Bottle, What's the Score, Pooh? and Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore episodes in season 3) and 4 (except in Christmas Too) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) * Kanga (voiced by Patricia Parris) * Roo (voiced by Nicholas Melody) * Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) * Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins, later Edan Gross in Christmas Too in 1991) New characters In addition to the characters who had already been established in the above media (Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Owl, Piglet, Christopher Robin, and Gopher), the TV series introduces a plethora of new characters including Christopher Robin's mother (whose face was unseen à la Nanny of Muppet Babies and Doc of the animated Fraggle Rock series), Owl's cousin Dexter (and his parents), Kessie the Bluebird, Junior Heffalump (and his parents), Skippy the Sheepdog, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, and other characters. In the television program, Christopher Robin speaks with a distinctly American accent, for the first time since the Pooh short Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. In the more recent shorts, he had a British accent. List of episodes Main article: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode list Airing history U.S. * ABC (1988-1991, 1993, 1996-2002) * Disney Channel (1988, 1994-2006) * Toon Disney (1998-2008) * Playhouse Disney (1999-2006) U.K. * ITV (1988) * Disney Channel (1995-2010) * Toon Disney (2002-2005) * Playhouse Disney (2000-2010) * Sky Movies Disney (2014-present) Australia * Seven Network (1989-1991) * Disney Channel (1996-2004) * Playhouse Disney (1999-2010) Denmark * Disney Sjov (a.k.a The Disney Afternoon) Poland * TVP1 * Disney Junior (Poland) Greece * Disney Club (a.k.a. The Disney Afternoon; Mega Channel block) * Disney Junior (Greece) Philippines * GMA Network Trivia * Early seasons have the original intro with a synthesized theme song and later seasons have the intro with different clips and a calypso version of the theme song. Home media release Main article: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh videography Awards Emmy Awards * 1989 - Outstanding Animated Program (won) * 1990 - Outstanding Animated Program (won, tied with ''Beetlejuice)'' Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Playhouse Disney Shows